Glutamine
Glutamine (ぐるたみん) is an who sings passionately, often screaming loudly in his covers. His most famous traits are that he often forgets the lyrics when singing and mumbles instead, and that he tends to scream between sections of the lyrics of songs. He also inserts chants and other noises into his covers. He also can quickly change the emotion of his voice, from fun and bouncy, to smooth and sexy, or all the way up to screaming loudly, as shown in his cover of "Matryoshka" His most popular cover is his "only my railgun" , which has so far gained over 6 million views as of February 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on Sepember 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.06.04) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.11.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.02.09) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.02.28) # "Nisemono Treasure" (2010.03.01) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.03.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.09) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.05.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.07.01) # "only my railgun" (2010.08.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.11.24) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.02.24) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (The First Kiss) (2011.03.31) (Commu only) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.04.14) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.28) (Commu only) # "Okkusenman ga Taosenai" feat. Glutamine and Yuuto (2011.07.17) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.07.28) (Commu only) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.07.29) # "Babylon" (2011.08.25) # "Melancholic" (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.28) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2011.11.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) feat. Glutamine and Hashiyan (2011.12.03) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Panda Hero" (2011.12.26) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Glutamine, eclair, Rishe, Yuuto and mao (2012.01.13) # "Invisible" (2012.04.08) # "glow" (2012.06.02) # "Rimokon" (2012.07.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years and Overnight Story) (2012.10.12) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.12.05) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2013.03.01)}} Commercially Featured Works |January 24, 2011 |Theme song of the PC game Secret Game CODE:Revise |"glow" |June 02, 2012 |Opening theme of the TV drama Aozora no Tamago}} Discography |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Tengaku |track2info = (Heaven's Tune) |track2lyricist = YuuyuP |track2composer = YuuyuP |track2arranger = YuuyuP |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Panda Hero |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Migikata no Chou |track5info = (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NoriP |track5arranger = NoriP |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Melancholic |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = Junky |track8title = Shinkai Shoujo |track8info = (Deep-Sea Girl) |track8lyricist = YuuyuP |track8composer = YuuyuP |track8arranger = YuuyuP |track9title = Netoge Haijin Sprechchor |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track9arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track10info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NashimotoP |track10arranger = NashimotoP |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = Ginsaku |track12title = E? Aa, Sou. |track12lyricist = |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = papiyon |track13title = BadBye |track13lyricist = koma’n |track13composer = koma’n |track13arranger = koma’n |track14title = Hello, Worker |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KEI |track14arranger = KEI |track15title = Fire◎Flower |track15lyricist = halyosy |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Babylon |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Tohma |track16arranger = Tohma |track17title = Nisemono Treasure |track17lyricist = |track17composer = KusoinakaP |track17arranger = KusoinakaP |track18title = Sora he Drive |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = KusoinakaP |track19title = Uru Oboe de Utattemita |track19info = (Bonus track) |track19lyricist = Glutamine |track19composer = Glutamine |track19arranger = Glutamine}} |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shotgun・Lovers |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Noboru↑ |track2arranger = |track3title = Yi Er Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Nisoku Hokou |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = |track5title = Fantasy Star |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rimokon |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Wonderful☆Opportunity |track6arranger = |track7title = Nekomimi Archive |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KusoinakaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Just Be Friends |track9info = -Diving into the Piano arrange- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Dixie Flatline |track9arranger = DeadballP |track10title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track10lyricist = |track10composer = saiB |track10arranger = |track11title = G Senjou Nousenkyuu |track11lyricist = DeadballP |track11composer = DeadballP |track11arranger = |track12title = Setsuna Trip |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Last Note. |track12arranger = |track13title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = |track14title = Over Technology |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = |track15title = Romeo and Cinderella |track15info = -Sharp Rock arrange- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = doriko |track15arranger = |track16title = Rebirth |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 |track16arranger = |track17title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track17info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Torihitsuji |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Glutamine Original Song |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = }} Gallery |header-bg1.png|Glutamine's official website header |header-bg2.png|Glutamine's official website header |Glutamineofficial.jpg|The full picture for glutamine's first album }} Trivia * He resides in Tokyo. * He doesn't like tomatoes. * He wants to be a Pokémon Master. * His favourite Pokémon version is Pokémon Platinum. * He plays futsal. * He plays the piano. External Links * Official Homepage * Blog * Twitter * Mixi Community * Facebook page Category:Singers with Albums or Singles